


My Little Bird

by dokidokisama



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokisama/pseuds/dokidokisama
Summary: Teenage Oscar and Andre find a terribly wounded girl on the road to Paris... A just-for-fun side story!





	1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This side-story takes place when Oscar is 17 years old before she meets Fersen or Rosalie. It's about Oscar and her friendship with an OC. I wrote this for fun a few years ago and it's my first fan-fiction. Please be gentle. Thanks!_

***

Just before dawn on a chilly Spring morning, Oscar and Andre set off to Paris to run an errand for Oscar's father. They let their horses walk at a leisurely pace. There's plenty of time to get the task done and arrive back at Versailles before their daily duties at court begin.

"The sun isn't even up yet." Andre yawns.

"Stop complaining." Oscar says curtly. "I didn't ask you to come with me."

"It's not like I had a choice." Andre sighs. "Your father insisted."

Oscar presses her lips together. Despite being Commander of the Royal Guards, her father still didn't trust her to do anything on her own.

The horses suddenly seem nervous, hesitating as they approach a bend in the road. Oscar sits up straighter and urges her horse onward. Andre follows closely. "What is it?" He asks.

"I'm not sure…" Oscar replies. "Ah, over there." She points to the side of the road where a luxurious carriage lays overturned in the ditch.

They dismount and approach the carriage cautiously.

"Was it an accident?" Andre looks around as Oscar gets closer. "The horses are gone."

Oscar lets out a small gasp. "I don't think it was an accident." She says.

Andre joins Oscar beside the carriage and makes an unpleasant sound in his throat when he sees what she has found. Two men, presumably the drivers of the carriage, lay brutally murdered in the dirt. Oscar goes to look inside the carriage. It's empty, but there are signs of a struggle. Oscar finds a scrap of torn cloth that looks like it came from a woman's dress and a trail of blood leading from the carriage into the surrounding trees.

Oscar draws her sword. "Stay alert, Andre." She says. "The assailants might still be close by. Keep watch while I take a look around."

"Right." Andre looks nervous, but does as he's told.

Oscar slowly moves into the trees, following the trail of blood. She doesn't need to go far before she sees someone laying on their back on the ground. It's a girl around the same age as Oscar. She is richly dressed, but the once opulent gown is soaked with blood. Oscar quickly sheaths her sword and kneels beside the girl. She appears to be dead, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted.

"What kind of monsters did this…" Oscar gently brushes the girl's cheek with her fingertips.

A small sigh escapes the girl's lips and she opens her eyes. Oscar draws her hand back in surprise.

"An angel." The girl whispers, her dim eyes resting reverently on Oscar. "You've come for me."

Oscar hastens to undo her jacket while shouting, "Andre! Andre, get help!" She lays her jacket over the girl who has slipped back into unconsciousness.

"What happened?" Andre comes running. He sees the injured girl on the ground, immediately understands, and rushes back to the horses.

"Quickly!" Oscar cries as Andre leaves, galloping toward Jarjayes Manor.

***

The entire day has passed since Oscar and Andre discovered the terribly wounded girl. With help, they had carefully moved her to the manor and fetched the family surgeon. Oscar, Andre, and Granny have all gathered in a guest room where the surgeon has just finished his work.

"How is she?"

The doctor turns to Oscar. His eyes are exhausted and grave. "Her wounds are grievous. It's a wonder she's still alive."

"Will she survive?" Oscar asks. She glances at the girl who, if it weren't for her pallor, could simply be sleeping.

"It's hard to say." The doctor begins to wash his bloodied hands in a basin on the dresser. "The knife wound to her chest missed her heart, but she has lost a considerable amount of blood. If she wakes up, she might have a chance." The doctor gathers his instruments. "I've done all I can. It's in God's hands now."

Oscar nods, "I understand. Thank you for your help, doctor."

The doctor bids them good night and takes his leave.

"Oh the poor girl…" Granny groans, tears glazing her eyes. "She's so young. Who would do such a thing?"

"We don't know, Granny." Andre says gently, putting an arm around her. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's get some rest."

"Yes…" Granny allows Andre to steer her towards the door.

"Are you coming, Oscar?" Andre asks.

"You go on. I'm going to stay for awhile."

Andre smiles at her and leaves with Granny. Oscar pulls a chair up beside the bed and sits down, studying the frail girl with her sapphire eyes. "You fought back, didn't you?" she says quietly. Bandages cover the girl's hands and forearms where the knife had struck her several times before finding it's final mark. She gently lays her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Keep fighting."

***

Morning sunshine pours cheerfully through the windows of the guest room, slowly reaching out to caress the injured girl's face. She opens her eyes, squinting against the growing light. She doesn't recognize the drapes of the bed canopy above her. She turns her head and sees Oscar seemingly asleep in the chair beside the bed, the sunlight setting her hair aglow like a golden halo.

"My angel." The girl sighs quietly.

Oscar opens her eyes and smiles softly. "I'm not an angel, but it is a miracle that you're alive." She had been awake for awhile, but hadn't dared open her eyes yet. Relief settles over her. The small, brave girl had survived the night.

"A-Alive." The girl gasps as pain shoots through her body. "Yes, I suppose I am." She smiles weakly. "Where am I?"

"Jarjayes Manor. We found you on the road to Paris. Your men… They…" Oscar wonders if it's too soon to tell her that her companions didn't make it.

"They're dead." The girl says flatly. "Yes, I know." She looks away.

"My name is Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, Commander of the Royal Guards." Oscar doesn't know what else to say.

The girl looks back at Oscar, her eyes large and clear. "Emilie." She says.

"Ah, that's my Mother's name."* Oscar smiles. "What is your family name?"

Emilie hesitates. "It doesn't matter. I'm nothing more than a commoner."

Oscar looks surprised. "But your dress… And that carriage?"

Emilie looks up at the bed canopy, studying the pattern of the fabric. "Decoys." She finally replies. "My Madame was being threatened by a dangerous man who wished her family harm. She decided to flee the country with her family and take refuge with a distant relative rather than stay and risk all their lives. I was sent as a decoy… I wasn't… I'm not supposed to be alive."

"What do you mean?" Oscar looks horrified. "You… You were sent to die in your Madame's place?"

"Yes, so her family would be safe." Emilie explains. "If the Count believes her to be dead, he won't look for her."

"But to sacrifice your servants in such a way…" Oscar balls her hands into fists. "Disgraceful."

"No. You misunderstand… I volunteered. We all did." Emilie says firmly, looking at Oscar.

Oscar relaxes her hands and stares at Emilie.

"I couldn't sit idly by while my Madame's family was in danger. I would gladly lay down my life for the people I love." Emilie's voice wavers.

"Why didn't your Madame seek formal help? To uproot your entire family over the threats of one man… It just seems-" Oscar is interrupted by a quiet groan.

Emilie shuts her eyes as another wave of pain crashes over her.

"Forgive me." Oscar says quietly. "Rest now. There will be more time for talk later."

Oscar reluctantly sets off for Versailles with Andre, leaving Emilie in the capable care of Granny and the other maids. Oscar and Andre agree not to speak of the girl to anyone at court until they know more about her.

* * *

_*Note: I named Emilie before I looked into this, but the real historical figure who Oscar's father is based on had a wife named Louise Marguerite Henriette Emilie Quetpee Laborde (phew! what name!). Oscar's mother isn't named in the anime or manga as far as I know, but I thought the coincidence was super cute so I went with it._


	2. Chapter 2

Emilie remains in and out of consciousness for several days. She begins to take meals when she is awake and the color and fullness return to her face. She grows stronger and stays awake longer with each passing day. She never speaks of the attack other than what she has already revealed, dodging Oscar's questions by changing the subject or saying she's too tired to carry a conversation. Oscar becomes increasingly frustrated by her behavior.

"You need to be more patient with her. She's been through a lot, after all." says Andre, not looking up from grooming Oscar's horse. Oscar has come to find him in the stables to complain once again about how unhelpful Emilie is being.

"I know that." Oscar snaps. "But the longer she continues to be stubborn, the less likely we will be to find her attacker. She won't even tell me his name. I know she knows what it is."

"What do you talk about with her?" Andre turns to Oscar.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever talk about anything other than the attack?"

"Well…" Oscar looks sheepish. "No. Not really."

Andre laughs. "You're too straight forward, Oscar. Emilie isn't the criminal here. You need to stop interrogating her."

Oscar opens her mouth and then closes it again. She hates it when Andre is right. "I'm just trying to help her…"

"Then why don't you try being her friend. It seems to me like she could really use one right now." Andre goes back to grooming leaving Oscar to mull over his words.

***

Oscar takes Andre's advice and abandons asking about the attack. She quickly discovers that Emilie is delightful to talk to. She is well educated and quick witted which only deepens Oscar's growing suspicion that she's not exactly who she says she is. Oscar tries not to press the matter. She's becoming quite fond of Emilie and finds it more and more difficult to say anything that might upset her.

One night, Oscar wakes up to the soft glow of a single dying candle at the other end of her room. She sits up wondering if she had forgotten to put it out when she had gone to bed. The candle is sitting on a small table next to her sofa which she is surprised to find occupied by Emilie.

Oscar leaves her bed and walks over to Emilie's sleeping form. "Emilie." She says quietly.

Emilie opens her eyes and looks up at Oscar. Her expression is a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Oscar asks. "You shouldn't be walking around. Your wounds…"

"I-I'm sorry. I had a nightmare…" Emilie begins to sit up, but does so a little too quickly. She gasps and clutches her chest.

Oscar reaches out to steady Emilie, touching her arms. "Ah, you're freezing!" She says, her concern mounting. Emilie's skin feels like ice. Oscar gently gathers Emilie up into her arms. "Here, let me take you back to your room."

"No!" Emilie cries, grasping the front of Oscar's shirt. "Please… Please let me stay. I…" She struggles with her words and a look of shame crosses her face. "I'm afraid. I don't want to be alone…"

Oscar smiles slightly. "Very well." She lays Emilie down on her bed and carefully pulls the blankets over her. "Just for tonight."

"Thank you." Emilie says softly.

Oscar walks back over to the sofa and sits down. She leans over to blow out the candle.

"Oscar?" Emilie's voice is very quiet.

"Hm?"

"I don't mind if… I mean… You don't have to sleep on the sofa… If you… Well, we're both women after all." Emilie isn't usually so inarticulate.

Oscar stares at her from across the room. Emilie's face glows red in the dim light. Oscar starts to laugh. "Yes, I suppose we are."

Oscar blows out the candle and returns to the bed, slipping under the blankets beside Emilie. Moments later, Emilie is asleep. Oscar watches her for awhile before finally drifting off herself.

***

Early the next morning, Granny enters Emilie's room carrying a tray of breakfast for her. "Good morning!" She says brightly. She looks to the empty bed and gasps, the tray and its contents crashing loudly to the floor. She hurries back out into the corridor, nearly running into Andre.

"Woah, Granny! What's the matter?" Andre catches her before she stumbles into him.

"Emilie isn't in her bed!" Granny cries.

"What?!"

Within moments, the whole manor is clamoring in the search for Emilie. Oscar raises her head from her pillow groggily. "What on earth is that racket?"

"Mm?" Emilie mumbles beside her.

Andre suddenly bursts through the door, making both girls jump.

"Oscar! Emilie is missing!" He says loudly.

Oscar sits up in bed, a scandalized look on her face. "Andre! How dare you barge in here without knocking!"

"But… Emilie is-"

Emilie sits up next to Oscar, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Andre is so shocked by the sight that he backs out of the room slowly and shuts the door without saying anything.

Emilie and Oscar look at each other and Emilie starts to chuckle. Oscar looks surprised for a moment. This is the first time Emilie has laughed since they met. The sound is so genuine and pleasant that Oscar isn't sure if she wants to laugh or cry. She decides on the former and they both laugh until Emilie is holding her chest in pain and taking slow breaths in an attempt to calm down.

***

Time goes on and while Emilie's wounds begin to heal, her nightmares grow steadily worse. She refuses to speak about them, but Oscar knows she is reliving that horrible night before she found her. When they are particularly bad, Emilie sneaks into Oscar's room at night. It's gotten to the point where Oscar is more surprised if Emilie isn't asleep beside her when she wakes up in the morning than if she is.

Some nights, Emilie comes in right after the manor has settled and the two girls talk late into the night. They mostly talk about what Oscar did that day and the goings on and politics of the court. Emilie also has a keen interest in history and will talk in great lengths about her favorite eras.

"They say Rolf was so tall that he refused to ride the 'little Norwegian horses' and chose instead to walk everywhere. That's why he's sometimes referred to as-"

"Rolf the Walker. Yes, I know." Oscar laughs. "You've only told me this story about a hundred times."

Emilie's face flushes. "Oh, have I? I'm sorry! It was my father's favorite story. He used to tell it to me all the time when I was small. It's a tale from Normandy where I grew up."

"Normandy?" Oscar's interest is piqued. Emilie never talks about herself no matter how much Oscar prods.

Emilie's smile disappears. "Yes. By the sea."

"My family has a villa there. It's a beautiful place." Says Oscar, trying not to sound too eager.

"It is." Emilie twists the skirt of her nightgown in her hands.

"What was your father like?" Oscar dares to ask.

Emilie is quiet for awhile. "He was a kind and gentle man with a sharp mind and a love of history." She says wistfully.

"Sounds like someone I know." Oscar chuckles. Emilie swats her playfully. "What was his occupation?"

"He was a swordsmith."

"A swordsmith!" Oscar is really interested now. "Was he well-known? Maybe my father knew him!"

Emilie suddenly looks incredibly uncomfortable. "I'm… I'm going to go back to my room now." She starts to get up, but Oscar catches her hand.

"Emilie."

Emilie looks at Oscar, her eyes glistening.

"You can trust me." Oscar says gently.

"I'm sorry." Emilie pulls her hand from Oscar's and runs from the room, choking back her tears.

Oscar doesn't go after her, ashamed that she upset her friend so much. She decides that she will apologize in the morning. Hours later, Oscar feels someone small and warm carefully climb into her bed beside her. She smiles slightly, but keeps her eyes closed. She is relieved that Emilie seems to have already forgiven her.


End file.
